Perfect?
by soccersmileyGRL16
Summary: Ruthie is has been leading her life happily with her boyfriend Mac. But what happens when Martin shows up after two years? And Mac has to move…..
1. Valentines Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, the characters. I don't own anything but the story line: and that I put together from other movies, TV shows and fan fictions. **

It's my first fan fiction so I hope you like it!

**Summary: Ruthie is has been leading her life happily with her boyfriend Mac. But what happens when Martin shows up after two years? And Mac has to move…..R&R.**

**Chapter One**

**The Valentine Surprise**

**Camden's House**

"Mom, where is my red dress" Ruthie called down the steps.

She and Mac were going out. It was Valentines Day, and she wanted it to be special.

--- Ruthie and T- Bone broke up soon after the tattoo situation. It turns out that T- Bone chickened out and put on a temporary tattoo. Ruthie broke up with him because he lied to her. Mac had liked her for so long and when he found out that Ruthie was single, he asked her out. They have been together for the past 2 years. ---

She rummaged through her closet. She found the dress; it was spaghetti strapped and about knee length. It was a baby doll styled dress. It was the perfect dress.

"Never mind!" she yelled down back to Annie.

She was going to have the best time tonight.

**Apartment**

Mac was getting ready for the date. He had to look good today. It was Valentines Day. Its suppose to be a perfect day. "Jane…Margaret," he called out to his roommates.

--- The Trio bought an apartment and have been living in it for the past two years. ---

"What?! " Jane called back.

Mac walked out of his room. He spun in a slow circle and showed of his suit.

"Looking good Mac," Margaret said. "Ruthie's gonna love you"

"Thanks Mar, I'll be back around eleven probably" he told the girls and left to go pick up Ruthie.

**Ruthie's Room**

Ruthie looked at herself in the mirror. She walked to her bed and sat down.

She opened her MARTIN box. She had not looked at the box since she had spoken with Mrs. Rushack.

She looked at Martin's picture. It was the most recent picture she had of him dated back two years. She smiled and put the picture in the box and put the box back on to her desk.

She looked at the clock. 7:16 she picked up her phone. She had two voicemails.

1. Hey Ruthie! Happy Valentines Day, I'll pick you up at around 7: 30 tonight. Love you. Bye ** Mac**

2. Hey Ruthie, It's me… Martin. Happy Valentines Day. Bye.** Martin**

"Oh my gosh, "Ruthie thought. "Why did he call me?"

She hadn't seen or spoken to Martin in almost two years because he had received a scholarship to play baseball in Arizona. He never even called her and suddenly today he wanted to talk.

"Why would he call me today?" she wondered.

"Hey Ruthie" she heard a voice.

She recognized that voice right away. She turned around to see…

**AN: R&R and wait for the next chapter. And no it was not Mac standing in the doorway.**


	2. Distracted

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. I don't own anything but the story line. **

**Recap: **

"Hey Ruthie" she heard a voice.

She recognized that voice right away. She turned around to see…

**What is perfect?**

**Chapter Two**

**Distracted**

"Martin, what are you doing here?" she said to him.

"I am sorry I di…"

Ruthie cut him off. "You're sorry what! That you didn't call that you didn't drop by like you used to." Tears were streaming down her face. She stopped and looked at the ground.

"Ruthie, I have something really important to …" Mac cut him off this time.

"Ruthie are you ready to go? "He had a questioning look on his face, because he saw the back of Martins head. He didn't know who he was.

Martin turned around. "Martin!" Mac exclaimed. "Hey buddy! What's up with you? How is Arizona?" He gave Martin a quick hug.

"I am fine. Arizona is great. How are you?" Martin asked.

"I am fine. Have you met my girlfriend yet?" Mac asked.

"No, Mac I just got here." Martin began. "But I would like to meet her, is she here?"

"Yeah," Mac walked over to Ruthie and put his arm over her shoulder. "She's right here"

"Ruthie," Martin questioned "is your girlfriend?"

Ruthie smiled at him. "Yeah"

"Well Martin, we'll catch you later. Ruthie and I have reservations at _Rose Pistola_" Mac said.

"Rose Pistola, how did you get money to go there, Mac?" Ruthie asked "it's so expensive there."

" I worked overtime" Mac said.

"I guess ill see you later" Martin said.

Ruthie and Mac left and went to dinner. Martin decided to stay and spend time with the other Camden's and Sam and David because it was their birthday.

He saw a box with his name on it on Ruthie's desk as he walked out of the room. He stopped.

He opened the box. It was filled with pictures of him. Him and Ruthie. He saw folded papers in it. He started to unfold a paper.

But as he did Annie came into the room "would you like to stay for dinner Martin?" she asked. "Sure" he responded. He folded the paper up and went down stairs.

"Happy Birthday guys." Martin said to the twins.

"Thank you Martin!" they said.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Meat loaf"

"Mmmm… my favorite, thanks." Martin said gratefully

**Two hours later outside the Camden House**

"Hey Ruthie are you ok" Mac asked her. "Huh" she said distracted

"You seemed kinda distracted during dinner." Mac said to her.

"Dinner, oh no thanks I just ate." Ruthie said staring off into space. Mac laughed at her. "I'm sorry, it's just that Martin kind of surprised me, I haven't seen him in two years and…"

"I know" Mac said. "It's ok." Ruthie smiled at him. "Good-bye Ruthie, I love you" he kissed her on the cheek and left.

She walked inside with a wide smile on her face.

"Good, you're home. " Martin said in a serious tone. "We need to talk."

"Martin, I'm really tired and I need some rest, Good-night" she started to walk up the stairs.

"Ruthie, wait," Martin stopped her.

"Why Martin? " Ruthie began "Why should I listen to you."

"Because…I love you"

**AN: Cliffy. R&R**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. I don't own anything but the story line. **

**Recap: **

"Why Martin? " Ruthie began "Why should I listen to you."

"Because…I love you"

**What is perfect? Chapter Three**

**The Truth**

" What did you say?" Ruthie asked as her eyes welled up with tears.

"I love you Ruthie Camden" Martin said again.

" Martin don't do this to me. You have a son with Sandy how can you love me"

"That's what I need to tell you, Aaron is Simon's son. "

"Simon… As in Simon Camden my big brother." Ruthie didn't believe him.

"Yes, Simon"

" Oh, Martin" Ruthie was fully crying now.

"Ruthie, don't cry." Martin pulled her close and wiped away her tears.

He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss and Ruthie didn't hesitate. But a knock on the door ruined the moment.

Ruthie walked to the door. " Mac?" she opened the door.

"Ruthie you forgot your phone" Mac handed her the cell phone. "Hey Martin," he said when he saw Martin standing in the kitchen. Martin nodded his head giving him a guy hi.

"Well, I'd better go it getting late." He looked at his watch. "Good night Ruthie" he walked out and shut the door.

"Where were we?" Martin asked.

"Let me refresh your memory" Ruthie said and kissed him. She felt relieved. She hoped that if she dated other guys she would forget about how much she loved Martin Brewer. But she never did, she still loved Martin. But how is she going to tell Mac.

They broke apart and gazed into each others eyes.

Martin broke the silence. "Ruthie, I better get home it almost 11:30. "

"Ok, Good Night Martin." Martin walked to the Door. "I love you" she finally said.

Martin smiled and said "I love you" back and walked out the door.

Ruthie was elated. She went upstairs. Her Martin box was open. "I could have sworn I closed this" she thought. She looked in the box. There was a half folded paper in the box.

"Martin was the only..." She realized that Martin had been the only one in the room after she left.

She became furious. Martin had gone through the box. It was her secret possession and he had invaded her privacy.

Her phone started to vibrate on the table. She answered it.

"Hello"

"Ruthie its Mac we have to talk…"

**AN: Ooooooohhhh! R&R!**


	4. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. I don't own anything but the story line. **

**Recap: **

"Hello"

"Ruthie its Mac we have to talk…"

**What is perfect? Chapter Four**

**Moving**

"Ruthie, I am moving."

"What, But Why?" Ruthie was confused.

"I got a scholarship to play football in Miami." Mac said. "My dream"

Ruthie was silent. "Oh c'mon Ruth, ill come home to visit"

Ruthie hung up the phone and switched it off.

She didn't want to talk to anyone; Mac had just ruined her mood. She still loved Mac, not the way she loved Martin, but she loved Mac like a brother. And now he was moving all the way across the country.

Ruthie changed and lay down in her bed. She cried her self to sleep.

**Sunday Morning**

Ruthie woke up at six in the morning to IM her e pal in New York, Lindsay.

**danceRue21**: (Ruthie) Hey Lindsay, 'sup?

**Soccerchick16**: Getting' ready 4 church. U?

**danceRue21: **Martin came back

**Soccerchick16: **r u serious!

**danceRue21: **yes

**Soccerchick16: **No way. Y? What did he say?

**danceRue21: **he is in love w/me

**Soccerchick16: **isn't thatgood?!

**danceRue21: **yes and no but Mac

**Soccerchick16: **Oh

**danceRue21: **Mac is moving away

**Soccerchick16: **r u kidding? How far?

**danceRue21: **Florida

**Soccerchick16: **that's really far away from u

**danceRue21: **I know, I love Mac like a bro

**Soccerchick16: **awwww!

**danceRue21: **don't AWWW!

**Soccerchick16: **Sorry

**danceRue21:'s** Okay

**Soccerchick16: **well my parents are calling me to go Chat at 9

**danceRue21: **my time or your time

**Soccerchick16: **uhhh… Ur time

**danceRue21: **Ur gonna stay up till 12

**Soccerchick16: **ya…I have to go back to the academy tonight so ill be on the bus, well I really have 2 go. Bye

** Poof **

It was almost seven she had to get ready for church. She was too upset to think of what to wear this time. She threw on slacks and a white blouse and ran down stairs.

"Hey Ruthie" Martin was in the kitchen. Ruthie was still upset so she just smiled at him.

"Mom," Ruthie called to her mother, "Can I talk to you on the way to church"

"Sure honey" Annie replied. Dad can take his car and the boys and you and I can use my car" Annie smiled at her daughter. "Thanks mom" Ruthie said.

**On the way to church**

"So Ruthie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Annie asked Ruthie.

Ruthie told her mother everything from the time she was getting ready for her date the night before to the phone call she received from Mac late at night.

"You kissed Martin!" Annie exclaimed.

"Mom!"

"Sorry" Annie said. "We knew you would one day be together."

"How long have you known that Aaron was Simon's son?" Ruthie asked her mother.

"For about a month or so" Annie replied.

"And you couldn't tell me!"

"We thought that you would rather hear it from Martin" Annie said. "Are you still in love with him?"

Annie said as they got out of the car.

Ruthie shut the car door. "Of course I still love him"

Annie stared straight towards Ruthie. "Mom, What is it." Ruthie turned around to see Mac standing behind her.


	5. Goodbye Mac, Hello Martin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the characters. I don't own anything but the story line. **

**Recap: **

Ruthie shut the car door. "Of course I still love him"

Annie stared straight towards Ruthie. "Mom, What is it." Ruthie turned around to see Mac standing behind her.

**Chapter 5: Good-Bye Mac, Hello Martin**

Mac grabbed Ruthie into a hug. "I'm glad you still love me."

Ruthie had no idea what Mac was talking about.

"How could I be any dumber" Ruthie thought. "I just said I was in love with Martin in front of Mac."

"Ruthie I am really sorry I just didn't know how to tell you." Mac said as they started to walk into the church. "What?" Ruthie said distracted.

"I am glad you still love me even though I a moving away."

Ruthie finally realized that Mac had thought she was talking about him and not Martin.

"When are you leaving?" Ruthie asked

"I am moving on Wednesday", Mac said. He and Ruthie sat down. "I am all packed but I want to take you out on Tuesday night before I leave. "

"Ok!" Ruthie said.

Lucy started to give her sermon.

**Later - Outside the church **

Ruthie followed Mac outside.

"Ruthie can I talk to Martin of a sec' "Mac said as he walked towards Martin

Ruthie let him go. She watched as Mac talked to Martin. She couldn't hear but she saw Mac slip Martin some money. She wondered why. "He's probably just paying Martin back, Martin always loans people money"

Mac walked towards her. "Ruthie, do you mind if Martin comes along with us on Tuesday." He asked

Ruthie nodded her head.

Mac looked at his watch. "Oh, I have to go, Bye Ruthie." Mac gave her a long passionate kiss and walked away. Ruthie saw the jealousy in Martins eyes but kept quiet.

Ruthie and Martin looked around for the Camdens. They had all left.

Martin and Ruthie rode home together.

**Home: 7:30Pm**

Ruthie and Martin were getting ready to go to Lucy and Kevin's to baby sit Savannah and Scottie.

"Thanks Martin and Ruthie. " Lucy thanked them as she and Kevin walked out the door.

Ruthie, Martin and Savannah sat on the couch under a blanket to watch Finding Nemo, Savannahs favorite movie. Scottie had already gone to sleep.

Ruthie heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door to see Mac, once again. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You told me you were baby-sitting tonight so I thought I might give you some company." He replied.

She thought for a second. "My boyfriend just showed up at the door and Martin is sitting under a blanket on the couch in the other room. What do I do? "

**AN: Sorry for the wait, I have been really busy with school. I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT. R&R**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I have just been piled on w/ so much homework. N E way I am also having writers block. I have the story planned out until the end but I just need some filler chapters. So review and gimme some ideas so I can get writing again. Thanks for all the reviews so far I hope you keep reading them.

LOL

soccersmileyGRL16


	7. The Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven just this fanfic's storyline

Chapter 6

The start of something new

"Mac right now is not a good time" Ruthie said.

"Why, what's going on" Mac asked.

"Nothing it's just…..I just put Scott into bed and Savannah is falling asleep I don't want her to wake up because she sees you. Because, you know she loves you and she would want to play with you or something."

"Okay, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow. We can spend our last few days together. "

"I have to go to school tomorrow though" Ruthie said.

"Oh, well…." Mac began, "I guess I'll just see you on Tuesday night'

"Good night'

Ruthie closed the door and breathed. In and out. "Who was at the door, Hun?" Martin asked. "It was Mac" Ruthie said as she came and sat back, underneath the blanket next to Martin. "What's with the 'HUN'? Are we an old married couple or something?" Ruthie asked him.

Martin cupped her face in his hands. "Maybe," he said, he gave her a quick kiss. "In a few more decades" Ruthie smiled at him. They kissed. They started to make out and they didn't even see Savannah go into her room.

"Hello," Lucy called. "We're home"

Martin and Ruthie looked at Lucy and Kevin and blushed.

Lucy and Kevin were speechless. "Maybe we should get home." Martin finally spoke.

"Good idea" Kevin said. Martin gave Ruthie a quick kiss and left.

"Ruthie" Lucy spoke. "What was that all about?" she asked. Kevin walked out of the room.

"Well….." Ruthie had no idea what to say.

"I get it," Lucy said. "Are Savannah and Scott in bed?"

"Yeah, wow its like 10:30 I got school tomorrow. Bye Luce." Ruthie left.

_I finally found,_

_Just what I've been looking for._

Ruthie's cell phone rang. It was Mac. She decided that she wouldn't answer it. It was late and she was in a Martin mood not a mood to talk to Mac.

**Ruthie's Room**

She flopped on her bed and fell asleep. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Morning**

Ruthie checked her cell phone.

There were two voice mails.

"_**Hey Ruthie its Martin, I know it's really late but I have to tell you something. I love you so much, Ruthie Camden and I forgot to tell you before I left and I'm sorry. But any way I really love you, Ok I am rambling so, uhhhh….. G'Nite. Love You." **_

Ruthie laughed at the recording. She was absolutely in love with Martin. It was a cute voicemail. She moved it to the SAVED VOICEMAILS folder.

She pressed two to listen to the next voicemail.

"**_Hey Ruth, it me…Mac." _**Ruthie took a deep breath. **_"I am really sorry I have to leave for Florida tomorrow morning. Well, I'll see you in two months unless you drop by at 5 in the morning tomorrow. Love you. Good bye" _**

**A/n: So sorry it's not really that dramatic this time. A few more chapter will just be the filler chapters. But eventually there will be lots of ROMANCE AND DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. R&R.**


	8. Mac is Home

**Disclaimer: I only own this story.**

**Mac's home**

Ruthie and Martin carried on a relationship as if Mac had never come into Ruthie's picture.

They went one dates and spent a lot of time together. People started to tease them telling them how much they had become like Eric and Annie as a couple. But then…..

**Two Months Later- **

"Hey Ruthie" Martin came into her bedroom.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. He kisses her cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear. Ruthie turned around.

Martin saw her face and knew she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ruthie pushed a few buttons on her cell phone and a voice message came on.

"_**Hey Ruthie, its Mac, I hope you already knew that it was me. I am coming home today, I'll be there around…uhhh… seven tonight, and can you come pick my up at the airport. I have something really important to ask you. I love you. " **_

Martin stared at her blankly.

Tears began to fall from Ruthie's eyes again.

"Ruthie, please don't cry" Martin said wiping away her tears. He pulled her into a hug.

"Look, I just don't understand why you can't break up with him" Ruthie stared a Martin

"You do love me don't you?" Martin asked her.

"How dare you ask that Martin Brewer!" she yelled at him and playfully hit his chest.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Martin joked.

"Of course I love you." Ruthie said.

They leaned in towards each other. Martin put his hand around her waist and Ruthie put he hand on his cheek. Their lips were about to meet when the two heard the song, "don't matter" come on.

"I have to take this call," Martin left the room and went down into the kitchen.

Naturally being Ruthie she crept down the steps and listened in on his conversation. She was wondering why he couldn't just take the call with her around.

"Mac, yeah I did it. She is in love with me, now you have your answer and I am five hundred dollars richer. Uh-huh. Yeah so we'll some pick you up around seven. What?! Of course I didn't really fall in love with her don't you remember our plan. Five hundred dollars to make Ruthie fall in love with me again. Ok well I have to go I think someone just pulled into the drive way. Bye"


	9. Love, lies and a big surprise

**Disclaimer: I only own this story.**

Chapter 8: Love, lies and a big surprise

Ruthie was speechless she tried not to make any noise as she walked back up to her bedroom crying. She picked up the phone and called Lucy.

"Lucy, hi…..Martin…lied….loves…..me…..Mac…..500" Ruthie couldn't say every word due to crying her eyes out. She choked on every word. Lucy told her that she would be right over.

She looked at Martins picture on her side table. "I hate you Martin Scott Brewer" she said as she picked it up and threw it against the wall, leaving a large dent. The picture shattered into a thousand pieces. **(a/n: I don't really know what Martins middle name is I just made it up) **

She buried her face into her pillow and cried. "Ruthie," Martin walked into the room. "What's wrong did Mac call again?" he asked her.

Ruthie shot up and wiped her tears. "Yeah Mac called, and now I know what a selfish, insensitive jerk you are."

"What?!" Martin was confused.

"You never loved me; all you wanted was the money." Ruthie screamed.

"Ruthie you don't understand – "

Ruthie cut him off. "What do I now understand, you betrayed me. You pretended to love me because you wanted money, you don't love me, and I don't, I don't think that I ….. I don't love you either."

"Ruthie….." Martin tried to say.

"Martin leave, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Just get out!"

"But, Ruthie…."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Get out." Martin left with a low face. He walked downstairs where Annie was standing. She looked at him with a concerned angry look. She saw a tear roll down Martins cheek. It was the first time she had seem Martin Brewer cry.

"Oh Martin, what was going on." Annie asked as she gave him a long comforting hug.

Martin pulled away and explained every thing.

"But why did you do that?" Annie asked

"I loved Ruthie and I just needed the money to but something for her."

"What did you want to get her that would cost so much?"

Martin pulled out a piece of paper from a magazine. It was a picture of a ring. A small ring. With a centered pink diamond and two white diamonds on either side.

Annie gasped. "You want to marry Ruthie. She's just twenty one years old."

"Mrs. Camden I love Ruthie a lot and I can wait, I love her so much I want to marry her."

They hear the door close. They turned their heads to see standing there…..T-Bone.


	10. AN: Vacation

Vacations

Hello, to my lovely readers,

Sorry that was kinda corny

Ok well I am going to be out of town for a

while and I won't be able to update for a while.

Keep reviewing. I looooovvvvvvveeeeee reviews.

Rika


	11. The truth is revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own seventh heaven! So sad!**

**Chapter 9: The truth is revealed **

"T-Bone, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Annie asked.

He didn't respond, instead he gave Martin THE Look.

"What are you doing here?" T-Bone demanded Martin.

"I live across the street, and I come here all the time." Martin.

"You don't love her." T-Bone stated to him.

"What, I love Ruthie, and who are you to say I don't. "

"Any man who has a child with another woman cannot love another woman."

"Aaron is not mine; he is Simons so just shut up."

"The fact is that you thought he was yours and you slept with Sandy. You wouldn't have done that if you really loved her. "

"That was a mistake." Martin said. "And why are saying this to me, you are the one who left Ruthie so why are you back?"

T-Bone opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I have to go now," Martin said, "I'll be back at around seven thirty with Mac for dinner. Bye." Martin said and walked out the door.

**Dinner**

"Mac, hello." Ruthie said to him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Martin gazed enviously at the two. Ruthie kissed back just to make Martin jealous.

"Mac, how are you?" Eric asked as he gave him a quick hug.

"I'm doing just fine Reverend Camden." He said as they all sat down for dinner. "So how's every one been doing for the past few months?" He eyed Martin.

"Nothing much, I really missed you." Ruthie said eyeing Martin.

"Well, I have just been really bored hanging around here, I think I am going to go back to Arizona." Martin said, Ruthie looked up from her plate and glanced wide eyed at Martin. Martin looked down and ate his dinner. He droned out the rest of the conversation at dinner. After dinner Mac and Ruthie went to the living room to watch a movie. Annie and Eric went to put Sam and David to bed. Lucy and Kevin went home with Savanna and Scott. Martin went home to pack his things.

Martin finished packing his things and sat on his bed.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Martin's dad came walking in. Martin looked at him.

"Ruthie found out about the bet."

"I told you she would"

"I know, I was not supposed to fall back in love with her, but I guess that old feelings never fade."

Martin's dad was silent. "Old feeling never fade." He heard a female voice. He looked up to see Ruthie. She walked over to Martin and sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'll just be going now" Martin's dad said as he walked out of the room.

"Martin, why did you do that?"

"Ruthie, you know I have always loved you." Ruthie looked down. "I just agreed to the bet so I could get the money."

"Why?" Ruthie asked. Martin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed Ruthie the photo of the ring.

"Martin…" Ruthie was crying again.

"Do you just keep crying all the time? I do something sweet, you cry, I do something mean, you cry, it's and all cry situation huh?"

"Shut up, and kiss me" Martin kissed Ruthie.

"Ruthie what's going on here?" Ruthie and Martin broke apart to see Mac standing in the doorway.

**A/N: sorry it's so short. Not much time to write. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. **


	12. Every thing is perfect

**Disclaimer: Do not own the show. **

"Mac, look I have to tell you the truth" Martin said. Ruthie held him arm signaling for him to stop, but he didn't.

"Mac, I know I told you that I was not in love with Ruthie, but the truth is that I fell in love with her, I was in love with her when I agreed to the bet."

"I know."

"What? What do you mean you know," Ruthie said to Mac.

"I knew you two were in love with each other I just needed a way for you and Martin to get back together, the way it was supposed to be."

"How did you know?" Martin asked.

"We're best friends, and best friends always know."

Martin shook his head in embarrassment.

"Now I am going to give you the money and you will buy that ring for her."

Martin smiled. "I am going to go now." Mac said and walked out the door.

"Martin, you have a wonderful best friend." Ruthie said.

"Why, because he dated you?" Martin said.

"First of all that doesn't even make sense, and he is wonderful because he put us together. "Now I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world."

"Who's that?"

"Martin!"

He smirked. "I know, thanks, you are the best girlfriend any one can have."

Ruthie smiled.

"And I want you to be more than that." He knelt down on one knee. "Will you do the honor and be my wife?" Ruthie didn't speak. "Ruthie, marry me?"

"Yes"

Martin picked her up off her feet and spinned her around. He put her down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ruthie said.

Then she thought. 'This is beyond, perfect.'

**A/N: That is it. This story is finished. There may be a sequel but only if I get enough reviews for it. I know I took a long time but now it is up and over. R&R. **


End file.
